Buffy Gets Busted
by Maeve Bran
Summary: Bones, Angel crossover. Booth and Buffy attend the Wolfram and Hart Halloween party with disastrous results.


**Title**: Buffy Gets Busted

**Author**: Maeve Bran

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Angel the series or Bones. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun and will return them to their proper owners.

**Summary**: BtVS, Bones. Booth and Buffy attend the Wolfram and Hart Halloween party with disasterous results. Takes place after "Man in the Law Firm."

**Spoilers**: Takes place during Angel (5.5) "Life of the Party"

**Notes**: Written for the twistedshorts "busted" challenge. Set in a slightly AU season 5 Angelverse. (All of my Angel stories are intended to fit together).

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth stood next to a wall in the immense lobby of the offices of Wolfram and Hart Attorneys at Law, observing the party going on around him. It was one of the strangest things he had ever seen. A Halloween party with demons of all shapes and colors, Vampires, and even a ghost, sounded like a good time in theory, but the reality fell far short. He didn't know why he had said he'd attend this party, but when Angel had invited him and Dr. Temperance Brennan somehow they had said they'd come. Bones was off talking social observations with Winifred Burkle and Wesley Wyndham-Pryce.

At least Bones is having fun. Booth thought, taking a sip of the beer he was holding.

A moment later, Booth spotted another person he knew amongst the attendees, Buffy Summers. She didn't appear to be in the swing of things either, so Booth made his way over to the blond.

"Why, Miss Summers, are you still here?" asked Booth by way of an opening line.

"Agent Booth, I didn't think this was your usual crowd." Buffy answered, somewhat amused that the straight arrow FBI Agent was at Hell Incorporated's party.

"It isn't, but for some reason when Angel issued his invitation I couldn't say no." Booth admitted. "What about you? Why are you here?"

"Angel's invitation intrigued me. Besides, what would be more fun than hanging out with an ex-boyfriend, the ghost of another ex-boyfriend, and a bunch of demons on Halloween?" Buffy asked, semi-sarcastically.

"Wait, you used to date Spike?" Booth was a little taken aback at this information. He had known about Buffy and Angel, but Buffy and the peroxide ghost?

"Yeah. Of course, that was while he was still a Vampire before he became a ghost." Buffy laughed.

"You're sure you're a vampire slayer?" asked Booth, incredulously.

"I'm sure. Angel and Spike aren't, or weren't, normal Vamps," Buffy explained. Then, apparently trying to deflect interest from her complicated love life, she asked," So how about you? I'm sure your love life has to be at least as compelling a topic as mine."

"Maybe. I was seeing a corporate lawyer for a few months but we broke up a few weeks ago. Beyond that, my love life isn't nearly as interesting-- but I'll take the hint." If she didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't push.

They stood in silence for a few moments more before the green demon on Angel's staff, named Lorne, came over to talk to them.

"So, how is everyone's favorite Slayer?" asked the preternaturally cheerful Lorne.

"Peachy with a side of keen, Lorne. This is really some shindig. Much better than any party ever thrown in my honor," replied the slayer.

"Good. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Then he turned to Booth. "And how is the FBI liking our little soiree?"

"It really is an eye-opener," Booth honestly admitted.

"Buffy, you just keep showing him a good time, ya hear?" commanded Lorne as he walked away.

Suddenly, Booth and Buffy found themselves easing into the nearest office. It was Wesley's. As soon as the door was shut Booth pulled Buffy to him and smiled down into her up-turned face.

"A good time, huh?" Booth asked with the "charm smile" fully evident.

"A good time, yeah," Buffy agreed dreamily.

With Buffy's agreement, Booth lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. A few minutes later, they were engaged in an all out tongue wrestling match. Moments later, they were clearing off the desk and shirts were flying. They had just gotten around to undoing Booth's Army belt buckle when the door opened.

"I have the book on empath demons right…" Wesley stopped his speech as he fully opened the door to his office. Framed behind him in the doorway were Brennan and Angel. "Well... maybe we should look at it later."

Booth looked to the doorway and registered the look of immense hurt on both Angel's and Brennan's faces. It pierced the fog of lust that he had been enveloped in. Then Wesley and Brennan backed out of the office.

"When you're ready, come to my office," Angel directed at both of them, then left.

Booth climbed off of Buffy, face flaming with embarrassment, and grabbed his shirt. He thrust his arms through the sleeves but left it unbuttoned in favor of refastening his belt.

"I'm sorry, Buffy," he started to say, but couldn't find the words to finish the apology. What had he been thinking?

"It's all right, Booth. I'm sure there is a very good explanation," Buffy said, rationalizing it.

"Yeah, I lost control," Booth spat, upset with himself.

"No, I'm sure it was something mystical," Buffy contradicted as she did up the buttons on her own shirt.

Whatever the reason, he was sure to be in a lot of trouble with his partner, Booth thought as they left for Angel's office.

(end)


End file.
